Under My Skin
by Yama-Leona san
Summary: This is a Canon x Reader fanfiction, and also it is Sakazuki/Akainu x Reader fanfiction. People who are not good with these type of genre and the character please return back to the former page. This story is settled as Sakazuki/Akainu when he was young. There will be slight adultery things. Not sure in which rating I should have chose though.
1. Chapter 1

**Under My Skin Chapter I**  
**Sakazuki x Reader (with little Kuzan+Borsalino - Reader)**

* * *

"I can't stand….. I can't stand it! I can't stand it! I can't stand it! Screw it! Does he have to say that much!?" You mutter as you stomp down the corridor of the Marine Head Quarter, clenching your fists in frustration. When you return back to your room, you sigh heavily and slump your head on the bed. "Yeah, yeah, I should be honoured to be one of the Vice-admirals' subordinate, especially their right hand, though I wish he can at least be more softer in the way he says things…" You grumble into the pillow: many of your fellow workers say it is a honourable thing to be one of the Vice-admirals' right-hand, especially Kuzan, Borsalino and Sakazuki… These three rose up to Vice-admiral in an early age, and are the pride of Marine Head-Quarters. You sigh as you roll over on your back and close your eyes to take a rest.

After a few minutes of resting in your bed, you hear a knock, no a bang, on the door. Lazily got up, walk over to open the door to see a grey wall, slowly you look up to see your superior staring down at you with eyes colder than ice. "You sure do have the nerve to ignore my call, Rear-admiral [Name]…" Even though he spoke politely, his voice was laced with anger. Your body froze for a second, you turn to see your Den-Den Mushi: there was a call. "I-I-I am very sorry, Sir!" Without thinking you salute, in fear he might give you the fist. He sighs tiredly, turns his back on you and strides away. "Come we have a mission." taking hold of your coat, and trusty weapon, you clumsily run after your superior. "This time's mission is very important, we must complete it without any failure." The vice-admiral speaks in his stern voice. "Yes, sir. U-um where are we heading?" You ask. "Nevermore Island" You freeze after you hear where is the destination for the mission, Nevermore Island… An island that is haunted, well that is what you have heard but you never liked horror rumours and any place that is haunted. Never. "What are you doing!? Hurry up!" The voice of your boss snaps you out of your thoughts, then you scurry over to him.

When you're about to climb up onto the ship, suddenly everything gets black. "Wha-!?" You started to panic, then there was a playful chuckle, behind you. "Guess who it is." A lazy yet teasing voice whispers into your ear. "U-um Kuzan-san?" stuttering in confusion. "A–rararara~, I have been found." Two large hands then was removed from your eyes. "Um, what are you doing here, sir?" You turned around to see the tall man. "Oh, I am going with you too, so I can protect you and also show my awesomeness to you." Winks at you and starts to pat your head and squeeze your cheeks. "….." You just stand there, letting him fiddle with your face.

* * *

He went up to the battleship, and realizes, she wasn't beside him. Then hearing some cheerful voices down on the dock, he peers down to see [Name] and Kuzan is chattering to each other. '[Name] looks so happy…'  
"… What is it Borsalino?" Sakazuki didn't bother to turn to see his face. The man behind him exhales a plume of smoke and walks over to where he is, "What are you doing~?" and peers down. "Oh~ I see~" Then looks at Sakazuki in amusement. "What?" Look back at him, the way he is looking is irritating him. "Jealous that your cute little subordinate is talking happily with your co-worker? Oh~ You have such a strong desire don't you~" Dodging his punch and makes another irritating expression. "What makes you think that I am jealous?" Sakazuki glares at him, cursing himself for not able to hit him. Borsalino just shrugs and walks away. Clicking his tongue, the Vice-Admiral calls down to the idiot "[NAME]! What are you doing! Come up already!".  
[Name] jumps and runs up to his side. "I am sorry, sir!" She salutes in fear, her eyes her closed preparing for punishment. He just stares at her for a minute, then walk away to his cabin, leaving her alone on the deck.

In the bathroom, under the shower, Sakazuki could not forget Borsalino' words. "Jealous that your cute little subordinate is talking happily with your colleague?"  
'Pathetic. Feelings are for the weak. Especially love…' Turning the shower off, wrapping a towel around his waist, he opens the door of the bathroom, he steps out feeling the coolness of the room. 'Trying to understand others and have them prove to see me, I believe that it is simply a waste of time. If I have the power, I do not need those meaningless things at all. The power that can eliminate worthless beings. So I want to be strong. I am not interested in the title. As long as being strong and righteous, in here, plenty of those things will come. I have the potential to become a Fleet Admiral? Of course I do. Yet, how can he say something like that… Something that is so unimportant…'  
"Um, Sir?" A voice broke through his chain of thoughts, and look up see [Name] blushing red. "I-I am really sorry! I will put the tea here, Sir!" places a tray of the kettle and the tea cup on the small table next to the bed and starts to leave. "… Wait [Name]" [Name] freezes. "Y-yes?" she replies. "Just stay there." Going over to the bed, pick up his pants and begin to change. "You can turn." Sakazuki ordered her. Slowly she turns around to face him, yet still looking away. Rolling his eyes, he picks a pile of documents and reports Sakazuki have finished, then walk over to her. "Take this and when we go back to Marijoa, send this to Kong-san." pushing the pile to her, he took the pot and pour into the tea cup. "Yes, sir!" she salutes and leaves the room. He sighs and rest on the bed, running a hand through his hair. 'Screw Borsalino! After this mission I will punch him. Hard.' Feeling the room is becoming airless, he went out to get fresh air. Outside was dark and silent, only the sound of the waves lapping against the ship. Although, there is this unknown thing throbbing inside the young Vice-Admiral…

* * *

The morning light shining through and forcing your eyes open. Changing into your daily clothes, you sluggishly walk out of the room and head to the dining place. Everyone was there except Sakazuki… "[Name]-chan, had a good sleep?" Two large hands rests on your shoulder, pulling you to a wall of warmth. "Huh? Kuzan-san?" facing up to see the tall senior, looking down at you happily. "Why are you here, sir? Weren't you on a different ship?" "A~rararara~ Is there any reason to come over to just see your cute little face?" He smiles cheekily, you feel your cheeks becoming burning hot. His cool fingers, then strokes your cheek gently. "Oohhh~ Flirting with Sakazuki's subordinate? He will kill you~." A laid-back voice came from behind them, a gentle yet strong tug from your arm pulls you away from Kuzan-san, you look up to see Borsalino-san, ever so relaxed, looking down at you, one hand holding a cigarette and another still wrapped around your arm firmly yet not painfully. "If Sakazuki sees you, you're dead Kuzan" Borsalino smirks at Kuzan, still holding your arm. "Um… Borsalino-san? My a–Kyaa!?" Then suddenly a strong and not so gentle tug pulls you away from the two and slamming yourself into something hard, you're sure that you have heard your neck cracked from the bump, groaning as you gaze up to see a face of your boss close to rage. "What bullshits are you all doing in the morning?" Eyes sharp as a blade, stares at the two Vice-Admirals and you. Gulped down the air, trying to stop yourself from doing anything stupid. However the two senior marines were looking very calm, 'How could they be so calm!?' the question screamed in your mind. "Oh sorry~ We were just asking your subordinate if she want to eat with us this morning." Borsalino says and lays a hand on your shoulder, then Sakazuki grabs and pull you to him. "Well, she is not." Sakazuki snarls and drags you to the dining cabin…  
The dining cabin was quiet, all of the soldiers already ate and left from the aura Sakazuki has emitted. Sitting on the opposite side, eating with a heavy, awkward silence in the air. You glanced at him, before you could say anything. He opens his mouth "This time the mission is not easy, be cautious on your clumsiness." Stares at you with a stern look. "Last thing I need is a foolish subordinate, doing something stupid and interfere with the mission" The words made you swallow your half-chewed bread, branding what he said into your mind, you nodded and finished your food.

* * *

Closing to the destination, you're in your cabin, getting ready; your trusty revolvers and ammos in your gun belt and an army knife buckled to your thigh strap. You then picked up a small light pink silk bag with gold petal decorated it, from your desk, clutching it harder as if to make it melt into your hand and put it into a special pocket in the inner side of your jacket and headed out to the deck.


	2. Chapter 2

**(There is slight Kuzan x reader happening here (^^;) .) Plz read description, for information.**

Outside on the deck the soldiers are lined up cleanly. You can feel nervous and partial fear coming from them. 'No kidding..' You thought to yourself as you glanced over to your boss, who was standing in front of them. Any person can feel an aura that he emits and that it is not pleasant. You silently sigh and walk over to his side. "Remember, our mission is to capture the Revolutionaries whom has theirs base in Nevermore. They may not be one of Dragon's, BUT stay on your guards." His eyes dart from the soldier on the left then one by one it reaches to you. You shudder slightly from his eyes, you never liked it when he looks at you, always cold and hard. After dismissing the soldiers, Sakazuki walks over to you and passes you the small dendenmushi. "Keep this you will need it" Then leaves you behind alone on the deck. Placing a hand on the left side of your chest, feeling the shape of the silk bag, you sigh in comfort. "Hyaa!" Then suddenly you give out a high pitch yelp from a coldness on your neck, flipping around to see Kuzan with a smirk on his face. "K-Kuzan–san! I wish you will not that!" You stutter as you cover your neck. "Ahahaha, sorry, sorry. Btw, nice reaction." He winks at me. "Uh..." You don't have anything to say to that, or actually you can't find a proper one. "[Name]!" Your boss' voice saves you from the awkwardness, replying to his call you ran away over to him, leaving Kuzan alone. "Sir. What is the matter?" In his cabin, Sakazuki is sitting on his bed, tearing two papers up and give half to you. "Here vivre cards" 'Vivre card...?' You thought in wonder, you have heard about but never seen one. "What is this for sir?" Looking down at the two small sheets of papers, you can see two written on each. '_Kuzan'_ and _'Borsalino'_ The two senior vice-admiral's names were written on. "When the mission gets a little too rough, and you cannot find me, go over to them. Got it?" Looking over to me, his face unreadable from the shades of the hoodie. "Yes, sir" Saluting, you left the room.

* * *

Sakazuki alone in his room, takes out a cigarette, lit it, but not even taking a smoke, he let the cigarette turn slowly into a burning ember, then crushes it with his fist. Throwing the gray ashes onto the floor, he leaves the cabin.

* * *

Reaching to the island, you jump off with ease. The ground firm and the grass taller than your hip. The air was still, and slightly cold. Shivering slightly, you unconsciously went over to Sakazuki. "What? Don't tell me that you are feeling scared now are you?" You cannot see anything expression from under the shadows of his hood. 'SHIT!' The word screams repetitively in your mind. Unable to even make a sound you froze, under his gaze. Ready for a blow of his magma, you grip on the pocket where the silk bag is and close your eyes. But it did not happen, but a small strong push on the forehead. Opening your eyes, Sakazuki face is unreadable, however you can know that he is not angry. "Just stay next me and you will be alright." After saying that he strode off to where Borsalino is. You are left alone again, speechless, the only word or sound that escaped your mouth is 'Fuhe?'  
Then suddenly a bullet grazed the side of your ear. Not knowing of what has happened. Your body unconsciously crouches down, to hide in the tall blades of grass. "Revolutioners!" One of the soldiers screams. It snaps you back from the shock, then from the blade of grass, you observe the surroundings. Horrible. The Revolutioners are like beasts, jumping onto their prey, clawing and biting into them. The screams of your mates fill your ears. Unable to bear it, in a swift move you pull out your revolver. _BLAM BLAM_ Two enemies down. Dodging knives and sword, you shoot another 3, 4, 8, 10 enemies down. Then suddenly you feel a slash on your right thigh, gasping from the pain, you crouch down, pressing a hand on the wound, looking up to see a man smirking. "You, little girl, I the executive of the New Revolutionary Army, will have your head, as a punishment for harming my dear subordinates." Making an odd pose, he looks down at you. From how he attacked you, he is stronger than the ones you shot down. Reloading your gun, in a swift move you made a move, but before you can blast him, he slashes you without moving a finger, giving you a deeper wound in your shoulder. "! Shit!" Swearing, you fell to the ground. Blood loss and pain made you feel dizzy. He chuckles in triumph. "Now to finish you." Grin getting wider as he raises his arm high up dramatically, giving a you long and dreadful time. Gritting your teeth, with all the strength that was still left inside, you roll into a bush to escape from him. Flopping down from extreme exhaustion, your head was spinning for what you can do. You don't want to die, but you don't know how you're able in doing that though. Then you remembered, pulling out the vivre cards pointing over to where they are. 'My haki may not be strong, but maybe I can...' Closing your eyes, you search for the nearest. 'Kuzan!' Gaining up your remaining strength, you crawl as fast as you can, the pain biting at your shoulder and thigh. "Ugh..." Grunt escapes your lips, as you continue to crawl over to your senior comrade. Finally, you came out to the opening, the grass laced with ice brushes you. "Where are you~, little girl~!" The creepy voice of the executive, fills your ear. "Kuzan! HELP!" Screaming with all your might, you call over to the tall man, yet he isn't able to hear your voice for help. Feeling a strong grip on your head, you groan from the pain. Forced to see the ugly man, you bit into your lower lips deep, feeling the fear envelope you, a small drop of tear trickles down your cheek. Silently praying that you will survive, you closed your eyes, trying to calm yourself down. Then a burning hot heat wave, was hurting your skin, slightly opening your eyes, you saw something that makes you horrified to the core. Sakazuki, your boss, and the executive, everything except his arm that has lifted you, covered in hot oozing lava. Sakazuki's eyes were not like something she saw before, boiling anger and excitement. It was not about how the enemy before her melt and burn with the lava, becoming a grotesque form, nor the eyes, it was how you felt extreme joy and a sudden unusual yet loving squeeze in the heart, that made you horrified. Speechless, as you fall to the ground, body shaking in trying to maintain the position. "[Name] are you alright?" Sakazuki asks as he reaches a hand to you, and you just smack that hand away. "NO!" Not understanding why you have said that, big blobs of tears begin to flow out of your eyes, voice shaking and straining to say more. "N-no... Sorry... I..." Quiet as sword brushing against the stone. Then you saw his face, filled with shock and pain...? Before you could think anything, a huge explosion happens next to you. You closed your eyes in fear, feeling this is the end of you. Then you felt that you're lifted up. Opening your eyes, you look up to see Sakazuki, your boss carrying you, running with all his might. Everything was getting blurry, your consciousness is about to give in from the blood loss, streaks of white running past your eyes, fierce hot colors and black dances in front of you threateningly, lulling you into an eternal slumber, that is when it went all black. "[NAME!]" A voice shook you from the darkness, everything going bright, still blurry, but you could see your boss, looking at you. 'Is he angry...? I gotta wake and apologize...' Staggering to get up, suddenly you're knocked off your feet, and there you go, into something cold, then you blank out again.

* * *

He managed to reach to the deck, the waves began to push against the ship violently, the rain fell heavily like bullets, 'the mission has failed' the thought made him grit his teeth in bitter anger. Then he looks at [Name], in his arms, unconscious, questioning himself on why he is saving her, he carries her to treat her wound. Hearing her groan, he starts calling her name, trying to bring her back to consciousness. Opening her eyes and begin to stand up, Sakazuki felt relieved, but that didn't last long. The wave crashes against the ship and it has made [Name] get knocked off the ship falling into the dark waters. "[Name]!" Sakazuki shouts, grabbing a float, he dives in to catch the unconscious girl.


	3. Chapter 3

'So cold...' The freezing temperature was sucking everything out of you in a very slow and agonizing pace. Tears that came out were mixed into the seawater. 'Sa...ka... sa-...' Darkness then envelops you again.

* * *

-Sakazuki-  
Finally grabbing her arm, Sakazuki pulls himself and [Name], using the rope that was tied to couple of life buoys, floating above him. 'Almost...' With a last tug, he manages to pull her and his head up above the salty water. Rain like bullets, shooting down from the sky, making it uneasy to see what is around. [Name] was limp in his arms, and was not breathing at all. 'I must hurry!' Not knowing which was closer, he moves for with where the waves were pushing them. His body getting numb from the cold, he continues to move on, and trying to keep [Name]'s head above the waters. Then, something rough grazes his leg, causing the skin to break and bleed. 'Must be near a land...' Using the remaining strength in him, he swam to the island, but then suddenly it became black, looking up to see a huge wave, times the size he is, slams and tumbles them into the depth. 

* * *

-Reader-  
Opening your eyes, you see an extremely unfamiliar ceiling of rocks and mosses, a smell of smoke hit your nose alarming you to wake up. "!" Silently groaning from the pain in your shoulder and leg, you were unable to get up. "Ugh... Where...?" Looking across the place, it was a cave big enough to live in, weed sprouting out from the floors of the caves, the cave entrance was covered with plants which you have no clue on what it is, then beside you there was a small hill of embers. Slowly moving into a sitting posture, you look at the wounds, still bad but was beginning to heal. Sighing in relief, you then hear a rustle from the entrance, stiffening your body, you waited for who or what is coming. Then a person, you never expected appears, Sakazuki, your boss, entering the cave, with things that looked edible in his hands. You could not help staring at him with your mouth wide open. 'Did he save me?' The question, races through your mind. "What are you looking at with an idiotic expression on your face." Raising an eyebrow, he looks back at her. "Uh..." Still dumbfounded you stare at him like an idiot. Ignoring you, Sakazuki, using his magma ability, he relit the ember, adding woods, to it. "... Sir?" You drag your body a little to get closer. "Did you sa-Ugya!" Accidently you touched the hot ashes, burning your fingertips. "You blithering idiot!" Sakazuki scolds, as he takes your hands and pour cold water over it. "I-I am sorry, sir." "I rather have a word of gratitude, than an apology." "... Thank you..." You tilt your head down, face red from embarrassment. Sakazuki just grunts and wraps a cloth around your hand. "Um, so where are we, sir?" Giving an unnatural smile, she looks at him. "... Still in Nevermore Land" Poking thin, sturdy sticks through the gray fishes, he has brought back, and begins to cook them. "... I thought Nevermore Island is an island with nothing in it..." "Yeah, I thought of that also but it seems that the island is split into two parts." Nodding, you realize that your boss is half naked, his fair skin, muscle, tatto– 'UGYA!' Your face was burning red from embarrassment. Silently screaming, you look down from shame and realises that you were in your undergarments. "NNGGYYYIIIIIAAAAAA!" A scream filled the cave. "What the?! [Name]!" Sakazuki stares at you as if you have gone mad. "S-SIR! Did you take off my clothes!?" Wrapping yourself with the coat that was placed on top of you like a blanket, you glared at him furiously. "Well, yeah. I can't have you in wet clothes, there will be a higher possibility of getting cold and when stranded we want to avoid that." You were still blushing, muttering a 'thank you', you turn away to avoid seeing your boss's torso. Your heart was slamming inside your chest. Trying to cool your face, you press your cold hands against it. "[Name]." You flinch to his voice. "Y-Yes?" "Here, eat up" You look at the readily cooked fish, drooling slightly; you reach to take the fish. Biting into it, the taste fills in your mouth. "So good" The words spilled from your lips, as you gobble up the fish in a second. Finishing the fish, your boss tosses the stick into the fire. "[Name?]. When we finish eating, we will head out." You nod in agreement as you chewed on a fruit.

Changed back to your clothes, you sighed in relief, checking that the silk bag is still inside the inner pocket of the jacket. Your boss has already left the cave, scrambling up the slick slope reaching to the entrance. Pushing your whole body out of the cave, you feel a large hand, grabbing the collar of your jacket and tug you out. Stumbled to the ground, you look up to see that the surround was lush green. "Get on to your legs already..." Your boss growls lightly as he nudges you with his foot, and then trudges away. Pouting slightly to his rude way, you got up to your feet and followed him. Even though it is a exuberant surrounding there is no sign of animals, except for insects. You looked around in concern, feeling that there is something wrong. Slightly quickening your pace, you walked up to Sakazuki's side.  
Walking around for few hours you were reaching to your limits, panting and straining your muscles to keep up with your boss's pace. Before you spill any complain, Sakazuki spoke. "Only a few metres, keep it up." Clenching your jaws tight, you push your body to move. As your boss has said, you finally reached to an opening, a sandy beach. You feel the gust of cool breeze on your face, tangling your [length] hair. "You can rest here." He says to you as he trudges over to a rock, by a large palm tree and slumps down onto it. Ignoring most of what Sakazuki said, you jump out of your boots and ran over to the waves rolling over to the warm ivory sand, feeling the cool water lapping at your feet, you sigh in relief. The beach was quite pretty, you never seen a pretty beach, even if you did, you never had anytime to look at the place carefully, due to your strict boss. Then you remembered your friends, family and comrades in Head Quarter, making you feel slightly down, wondering if you ever meet them again, just thinking about that made your body feel cold from fear and sadness, bringing you close to tears. You feel a warm object on your head. Looking up to see your boss by your side, his massive hand covering your head. "Cry when we manage to go back." You cannot see his expression for the strong shadow covering his face with the cap, but you felt that he was trying to cheer you up. Feeling his large, warm hand ruffles you head and looking away at the distant horizon. You slightly blushed, for some reason feeling that his actions are quite cute. Beaming a smile, you replied with a big yes, enjoying the warmth his hand.  
All of a sudden, following with a loud and sharp sound, you felt a impact go through your side. Clueless of what has happened, you glance down to see the blood, blooming like a crimson flower across your flank. The intense pain then took over the shock, dropping you to your knees, clenching your teeth hard as possible to bare the pain. "[Name]!" Barely able to hear him calling your name, everything wavers around you. 'Not again...' Your body, still recovering from the injuries, could not take anymore damages, become to feel numb and pulling you into an unconscious state, before you black out you felt countless of shadows surrounding you. 

* * *

Sound of buzzing and murmurs filled around, waking you from sleep. Groaning as the pain and cold bites into your body. 'Huh...?' Realising your arms were tied tightly behind your back. Raising your upper body up to a sitting pose, seeing that you're in a cell, all alone.


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up, feeling queasy and sick. Trying to get up, you notice that your hands were tied behind your back. "Wha...? S-Sir? What is this place?" Pushing your torso up, to capture your surroundings. You found yourself in a dark cell, which slightly smelt damp. You searched around for your boss, concerned for his safety. Then you realised multiple shadow towering over you. Raising your head up to the owner of the shadows, there were a number of men standing, with an unpleasant smile plastered on their face. You attempted to swallow saliva, but your throat was paralysed. One of the men walks up to you and crouches down so his face is levelled to yours. Grabbing your chin, he turns it from side to side, observing your face. Feeling something is wrong, you can feel that your mouth and throat are getting dehydrated in angst. He then curls his lips into a nastiest smile, you never saw before. "You're rather a pretty one. Maybe we can use you for a long period." His eyes glint amorously, as he leers at you with a wet and sticky glance. You just wanted to run away, you wanted to get away from this disgusting creep, unable to bear his eyes. Nonetheless, you wanted most was to have Sakazuki to come for you. Huge blob of tears began to overflow from your eyes. "NO! STAY AWAY! SAKAZUKI-SAN! NOOOO!" Falling into a huge panic, you struggle violently. "Hey, hey, hey! Keep still or we have to be rough." Sarcastically laughs at her as he slams your face down on the hard floor. Forbidding you to scream, the man forces your face painfully against to ground, you can feel one or two teeth cracked from the impact and blood filling in your mouth. "Ugh... uuuhh... uuuuuhhhhh..." Tears of chagrin and fear flowed down your face uncontrollably, as you still call out for the name of your boss. "Last thing I need is a foolish subordinate..." Then his words came across your mind. 'No. Of course... He won't come to rescue me. Since I have pulled him down into trouble, also being a burden to him. Of course, he won't come to save me... ' Tears were now thin streams down your battered face and your eyes lost hope. Surrounded by the laughs and mocks of the men, you lost the will to fight, feeling them ripping your clothes off you, and hear the buttons flying. As you feel them tracing their lecherous hands across your exposed skin and then the hot and steamy breath on your neck, making you shiver in disgust.  
Through the thick, dark walls of despair that was suffocating you, a fierce, scorching radiance pierces and burning everything around you, crumbling into soft grey ashes, it pulls you back to conscious. You widen your eyes, seeing the person you prayed for. 'Sakazuki-san…' The huge man growls in fury as he smashes a man, flying him to the wall of the cell. "SAKAZUKI-SAN! SAKAZUKI-SAN! SAKAZUKI-SAN!" Feeling the tears swell again and falls in a huge amount, you hollered his name loudly as possible. "[NAME]!" Roaring your name in return, he crashes two other men's head to the ground, splattering blood over the place. Even though he was cuffed, it is just an easy task for Sakazuki. The remaining revolutionist cowers in fear, now realizing on how foolish he was. "P-Please! Let me go! I won't do it anymore. I won't hurt her anymore! I will do whatever you want! So PLEASE! LET ME LIVE!" Groveling for his life, in such a pitiful manner, Sakazuki could only sigh. "Don't you ever dare think scum like you can live as you want." After stating that, he wraps the chains of the cuffs around the enemy's neck and snapped it with ease.

* * *

-Sakazuki-  
There was silence in the cell. The putrid smell of blood and urine was filled in the room. Sakazuki pants heavily, taking in a deep breath of the foul air and snaps the chains of his cuffs. The nasty smell and cuff made of sea stone, made him feel sick. However, it matters nothing to him at all. [Name] is safe. That is everything that he cared, right now. Turning around, there was [Name] sitting on the ground, some part of her skin was showing. He walks over to her, reaching his arm towards her, but then pauses. 'NO!' Sakazuki's heart throbbed painful; remembering how [Name] smacked his hand away in fear. 'Ah... I will scare her... ' Before he could pull his hand away. [Name] touches his hand; because of the horrible disservice the revolutionist had attempted on her, [Name]'s finger tips were cold…  
Slowly and gently Sakazuki entwines his fingers with her, squeezing it, then with his other hand he pulls her small body into his body, warming her up. He can feel her body, shiver in fear, as she sobs quietly in his broad chest. Sakazuki, wasn't sure what he should do, in a clumsy movement he pats and rubs [Name]'s back, trying to soothe her down.

* * *

-Reader-

It was just like as if a miracle has occurred. In front of you were, the man you have called for help. His muscular back was facing you, as he beats the enemies; one after another. When he turns his head to side, you saw his eyes were like lava, incandescent and scorching into your soul. You fail to understand why your body was quivering. But, one thing you know was that he has come to you. Feeling your lacrimal gland loosen again, letting it flow more tears down, making your face all wet. "Sa-Sakazu... ki... san..." His name escaped quietly from your lips. There was no strength left in your body, you could only sit there and stare at the man panting. Then he turns to you and slowly walks up to you, crouches down and reaching a hand to you. However, he froze. 'Huh? Why did he stop? ' You tilt your head a little, puzzled on why he has frozen. Then seeing him retracting his hand, you hastily touch his hand, wanting him to stay. 'No... Please... Stay with me... ' His hands were dirty with blood, but you did not give a shit about it, you were just happy that he is here, in front of you. Your heart jumps a little when Sakazuki entwines his fingers with yours and pull you into his warm body. Finally discovering that you are completely safe, you broke down in relief and releasing all the pent up emotions inside you, into his chest. ... And there is another feeling starting to sprout inside you...

After few minutes, you finally calm down. You raise your head up, you can feel your eyes were red and swollen, your body and head were dull from the happening and all the crying you had. Sakazuki looks down at you and wipes the corner of your eyes, and open his lips "[Name], let's get out of here." Then in a swift move, Sakazuki lifts you up lightly, carrying you in a bridal style. "Uwah!" You croak in surprise. Sakazuki ignores you and gets out of the cell, passing through the corridors and entered into a room where lots of clothes the room, there was a table at the side of the wall. He places you down and looks around for something that will be able to replace your ripped clothes. With your remaining strength you tighten up into a ball, hearing your boss picking and tossing clothes around. Sakazuki then stops and walks to where you are. "Are you able to change?" You tried to move, however you almost fell, luckily Sakazuki supported your body, preventing you to fall. You hear a sigh above you; next you felt his hands gently unbuttoning your shirt. "H-Hey! Sir!" Blushing you grab his hands, having him to pause from his action. "I am helping you change, what else will I do?" Sakazuki tilts his head, puzzled on why you were snapping at him. Then he widens his eyes slightly and releases his hand off you, looking away ashamedly. "S-Sorry, I was being inconsiderate... You have gone through that... Here, at least wrap this around you. There will be a ship coming for us... Um, sorry..." He awkwardly backs off, removing his hat and hood; he ran his fingers through his jet-black hair. You never expected him to apologies, and could not help seeing him feeling awkward was cute, you giggled under your breath. Then you pause for a second. "Wait, there is a ship coming for us!?" You glared at him in surprise, couldn't believe that another miracle has appeared. Your boss looks back at you and nods. "Ah yeah, when the revolutionists left me in a cell. One of them stupidly hasn't locked the cell door. So I was able to get out and look for a room where they keep the denden mushi, I have contacted the headquarters to bring a ship to us." You smile brightly, feeling blessed that you can get back home. Nonetheless, then you feel slightly empty that you may not be able to talk more with Sakazuki than like you can right now, your head slightly hung in disappointment. Suddenly, you felt a comforting warmth on your head, looking up you see him with no cap and hood to hide his face, giving you a small smile. "What's with that glum face? We are going back [Name]."  
'Will he pat my head and talk to me casually again?'  
'Will he give me this warm smile to me again?'

You felt your chest tightened painfully, unable to breathe


End file.
